


Sea foam

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Tojo Kirumi, Character Study, Colors, Colours, Established Relationship, Gen, Kissing, Lmao I titled this "Green is not a creative colour", New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Overthinking, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Symbolism, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “I never liked grey, to be honest with you” they move their hand over to Kirumi’s hair. Rantaro holds the hair that covers her left eye and tucks it behind her ear. “It’s just sad. You know how there are shades of blue that’s happy and sad. Grey is...just forever sad”“Grey is my favourite colour…”---Kirumi thinks about colours.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Tojo Kirumi & Others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sea foam

**Author's Note:**

> Me, angry: I want Kirumi x Rantaro  
> Everyone ever: You gotta do it yourself  
> Me: DAMN IT
> 
> Spoilers with events from chapter two but that's it

Grey is one of Kirumi’s favourite colours. Any shade of grey, light or dark, silver or cinder, it’s all pleasing to her eyes. She can not grasp why she’s invested in a colour that’s known for being dull or depressing. Maybe not as sad as certain shades of blue, but still a gloomy colour. Grey is covering the sky, a misty look with darker clouds settling around. It’s the sign of possible rain, cold breezes, no sunshine for the rest of the day. It’s the time of day where everyone is in their houses with a blanket and resting peacefully. Kirumi is not one of them, which is fine, she loves this weather.

Her arms rest on the bridge, leaning forward and gazing down at the large blue lake. Blue is okay, not a colour she is excited about, but it’s nothing bad. Although, the colour brings her back to Ryouma. Regret fills her heart, breaking trust to her former classmates because of her desire to kill. The sea became wine red because of her manipulative plan so long ago. 

Blue’s not a nice colour, she takes that back. 

She prefers purple over blue, she’s wearing purple right now, a “Medium Purple”. A black trench coat with the purple collar and belt in the middle. It’s not her maid’s outfit, she’s currently not working and sadly had no use of wearing it. Even when she’s her regular outfit is not in use, the general palette remains. Black, purple, and grey, she likes it. White is pleasing to the eye as well, it’s the colour of her maid’s dress. That’s really it. Nothing else truly interests her, many things don’t interest her unless it involves her work. Trying to indulge in more might make her selfish.

Or so she believes. Everyone will say otherwise and thinking about yourself now and then is okay. Kaede (Pink: Friendship, harmony, inner peace, approachability, the sweet side for red) assisted Kirumi with rethinking her principles. It’s never good to care for someone to the point of coddling them, the last thing she wants is being seen as a mother…or a mother who _spoils._ Kokichi (Purple: Creativity, mystery, wisdom, royalty, luxury, power) will say otherwise and cling to her like a weed. Good that’s she’s needed...but at the same time, this isn’t what she’s meant for. Kirumi is not mother-material.

Inhale.

Exhale.

It’s cold enough to see your breath. It’s white and foggy, floating away into nothingness. Kirumi lowers her shoulders and stares further out into the lake. Is there more? Maybe a small island, a very small one that only has animals residing there. It’s not one that Angie (Yellow: sunshine, hope, happiness, joy, energy, enlightenment, positivity, freshness) came from. But what is there? How did the animals get there if they couldn’t fly? Swim?

Kirumi is so engrossed in her thoughts that the sudden weight on her shoulders startles her. She forgot someone else is with her at the bridge, the one who _took_ her here.

“...Did you know I never liked the colour green?” She confesses. It’s strange, her eyes are a pale shade of green, best described as Tea or Mint. Some say her hair is green, but it’s just a tint and mainly a sandy blond-grey colour. No one looks at her hair and instantly say _“oh, that’s green”._

Nevertheless, she was never fond of it. Maybe it’s because it’s associated with flowers, and she cannot _stand_ seeing a flower. If it’s a rose, she’s done for. The _Strand of Agony_ she climbed was green and painful. Green is everywhere, it’s on _herself._ It’s not like she can run away from it.

She never will either. Her favourite person is green. _They_ have green hair unlike herself, and a stronger shade in their eyes. Those eyes could be compared to green apples or four-leaf clovers.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t expect someone like yourself to dislike a colour” her companion jokes. They bury their hands into their green (Olive, that’s fits) hoodie. “Also, that’s sort of random for you to blurt out. You are unpredictable…”

“Oh, I was...simply looking around, and it just came to mind. My apologies for bringing up such a random topic, ‘Taro” 

Rantaro snorts. “I don’t understand how you say all of that so formally and then use that nickname. There’s no need for that, it’s just us, you’re off today too”

 _Sadly…_ she wants to say but held back her tongue. Kirumi couldn’t stand having days off, it’s so uncomfortable and feels wrong. She can be with Rantaro, that’s a good thing, but her work…

“...Sorry” she finally corrects herself. Rantaro laughs, making her heart flutter each time, and presses their cold nose on her neck.

“Heh, thank you. Since you brought it up, why do you dislike green? Or...used to” they withdrew themselves from Kirumi, no longer snuggled up next to her and staring at her with interest. “Is it one of those cases where you just...dont like it just because?”

Kirumi shakes her head. “Just...connects to bad memories, same with blue. This lake is a prime example…”

“I...I didn’t know, I shouldn’t have brought you here” the shine in their eyes dulls down. “Maybe I should take you back home”

“No, I’m fine. I will have to get over it sooner or later” is this type of exposure therapy the best bet? Kirumi is positive that her actions in the killing game with root deep within herself for the rest of her life, even after seeking forgiveness.

“Alright, if you say so...but I can tell you that green isn’t that bad when you dig deep enough. The same goes with black” Rantaro ends their sweater paws session and lightly tugs on her trench coat, “Black could be seen as death. It also means elegance, formality, strength, and sophistication. That screams Kirumi Tojo”

Her dull palette is not sprinkled with pink because of her blushing cheeks. “Ah...Rantaro”

“I never liked grey, to be honest with you” they move their hand over to Kirumi’s hair. Rantaro holds the hair that covers her left eye and tucks it behind her ear. “It’s just sad. You know how there are shades of blue that’s happy and sad. Grey is...just forever sad”

“Grey is my favourite colour…”

“That’s your favourite colour? I would assume it’s black or purple. But it’s okay. After I grew closer with you...grey isn’t so bad” Rantaro is now holding on to both of her hands, “Silver? Sleek and graceful just like yourself”

“...Well, I’m pleased that I was able to change your mind”

Rantaro gives her a strange look, a confusing and nervous one. With one hand on her cheek and the other holding her hand, Kirumi is familiar with what their body language meant. Finally, they mutter out a small “May I?” Even after so long they continue to ask for permission to kiss Kirumi. 

She closes the space between them. A ray of love floods through her body, every kiss feels like she learns a new thing about Rantaro. Little displays of affection, it's a ticket to a new country. They earned the title for Ultimate Adventurer. 

Kirumi breaks the kiss, then quickly pulls them in for a tight hug. Rantaro nuzzles into her neck, swaying a little to the left and right.

“Hm...I love you” Kirumi sighs, closing her eyes and growing relaxed.

“I love you too”

(Green: Growth, harmony, soothing, relaxing, youthful, freshness, and safety)

Green could be one of her favourites.


End file.
